callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Iron
in the pre-mission screen. Blood and Iron is the eighth level in Call of Duty: World at War single-player campaign. In this level, the Russians are ready to break through Seelow and march on to Berlin. Dmitri takes control of a Russian tank, you start out with your Commissar talking to you and the other Russian tanks, while Reznov guides you on how to control the Tank throughout the level. You start by destroying artillery cannons and German infantry armed with Panzerschreks and small arms firing at you. The tank is equipped with a coaxial flamethrower with a large radius of fire activated with the same button as the Grenade button,(When playing Co-Op, whoever is not the host receives a Coaxial Machine Gun instead), after destroying the Artillery positions and some Panzers, you then move on to destroy a Radio Tower. Dealing with enemy tanks, Panzers and King Tiger positions, you move up to destroy the Radio Tower, preventing the Germans calling for reinforcements. Take care after destroying the Tower though, the next area will be sprawling with Tanks, Panzerschrek towers, bunkers and Germans with Panzerschreks. Eventually you will reach the Train Station, and the mission will end. During a short cutscene, Sgt. Reznov will compliment you, and tells the other soldiers of your heroism. Trivia *Although the previous level of the Russian Campaign takes place on the 18th of April, this takes place on the 16th. *It's very strange that a infantrymen like Petrenko was able to fire and drive a tank. Usually, you need special training to use a tank. *"Blood and Iron" may be a reference to a speech made by German leader Otto Von Bismark in which he stated that German unity could only be achieved through "Blood and Iron" (fighting). *Like in Burn 'Em Out, only the first player will receive the flamethrower. For any other player they will have only a machine gun. *There is an achievement/trophy where you have to destroy all the towers/ bunkers (there are 21, some are hard to find so look carefully). *This is the only time you get to use a tank and control a vehicle on the Wii version. *You can use the tank to crush the Germans, and you will hear the sounds of bones breaking and blood squirting out of the victim. *On the side of the tank, there is writing that says "УФА" (pronounced as Ufa) - the name of the Russian town in the Urals where some of the tank building factories were located during the WWII. *This is the only level and Their Land, Their Blood where you can see Russian support gunners. After going across the field with the Flak 88s you will see a lot of Russian soldiers, a great number of which are listed as support gunners, however in Their Land, Their Blood they are carrying PPSH 41s so they would most be using them. *The noclip cheat dosn't work on this level. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Vehicle levels